Alpha
Alpha (アルファ'' ー'' Arufā)' is an Earthling who first appears in CS:GO-Z. He is one of the secondary protagonists in the first season of CS:GO. He later became a main protagonist in the second season, CS:GO-GT, during the Jellyndia Saga. Personality Always high on adrenaline, even during the calmest of times. Alpha is the epitome of the strong and deadly soldier type: unable to repress his emotions yet remains completely objective under any circumstances, until he achieves his goals. He gets antsy when on Rest & Recuperation and has trouble adjusting to the “mundane day-to-day life” when not deployed. This affects his personal relationships outside of the military. Biography Background Born in Gengoro Island. Alpha was an Army brat who spent his childhood moving from base to base. He joined the Military at the age of 18 and underwent selection for Town Militia - a special military faction. During a classified mission to conquer General Blue's Camp, Alpha and his military squad had been ambushed. All of his squad members had been killed by the hands of the Reb Ribbon Army, and Alpha himself had been captured. After three hours of torture, General Blue's compound was breached by Veraigo - an elite faction comprised of the most skilled warriors on planet Earth. All of the Red Ribbon Army's members had fallen in the incident. Alpha closely bonded with another Veraigo member, Blacksome, who had convinced him to join the organization and fight for their cause. Alpha agreed by saying "We get dirty - and the world stays clean. That's the mission." - quoting a fallen Town Militia leader, Captain John Price. ''CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga Although he had made very brief appearances during the Clutch-Master Saga, he could be seen assisting Veraigo in several of their battles. After a short hiatus, Alpha came back for the 30-Minute Special Episode. Alpha had taken on a significant role when he was ambushed and paralyzed by an enemy team. His bizarre escape was successful thanks to a new Dragon Shout that he created. By simply screaming "AH!!" onto his enemies, he had won impossible battles during the special episode. Later that episode, a mysterious man called Alpha's cellphone and pretended to be Blacksome - a close friend of Alpha's - the man attempted to convince him that he has quit the organization and went on vacation. Alpha quickly took control of the hoax and turned down any further attempts by the mysterious man. As it turned out, the entire scenario was set up by none other than Blacksome himself, in an attempt to discover whether Alpha truly knows him or not. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) Alpha did not make any significant appearances in battles, however, he could still be heard aiding the Z-Fighters with his newfound Dragon Shout ability. He has been paying close attention to JellyBrain, another Veraigo member, who could be seen slacking in his training and proving to be a burden for Alpha. Later in the episode, as he was speaking to his leader Zook about his day-to-day lifestyle, Blacksome had mistakenly overheard their conversation. As a result, Alpha had accidentally spoiled the Game of Thrones TV series to Blacksome, which he had not taken lightly. CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga The new season marked a new beginning for Alpha, as he has now become more involved in the action-packed series. During the launch of the Saga, in a dramatic scene where the outcome of the mission rested entirely on his shoulders, things took a strange turn when Zook and Yugo intentionally sabotaged Alpha's chances to come out as the victor. Sure enough, he had begun planning for vengeance. Alpha remembered that he was given a task by Zook to gather and protect the 7 Dragon Balls, to ensure that they aren't misused. Alpha invited Blacksome and consulted with him about making a wish that would create confusion and discouragement among his peers; namely Zook and Yugo. In a previous saga, Zook had wasted a wish from Shenron to improve JellyBrain's fighting abilities, which Alpha and Blacksome did not appreciate. They duo agreed on wishing for the disappearance of JellyBrain, due to their knowledge that he has been a pillar of morale support for the organization. As they were making their reckless wish, Zook had come running in an attempt to prevent Shenron from fulfilling the demented wish. Unfortunately for him, he was late, and Shenron had already vanished from their field of sight. As Blacksome tried to play it cool, Alpha stated that he "did what had to be done". In response to their actions, Yugo had inadvertently tapped into a new transformation that would allow the Z-Fighters to claim victories in a fashionable way -- this allowed Alpha and Blacksome to feel proud and take some of the credit for themselves. Techniques and Special Abilities *Dragon Shout' – The use of one's voice to create a powerful shock wave. *'Taunt''' – Used as a supporting technique. In Alpha's case he uses the clapping method.